1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a fabrication method thereof, particularly to a SON (Small Outline Non-Lead Package) type semiconductor device and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device is known in which an external electrode of a semiconductor chip is electrically connected to a conductor terminal with a bonding wire, and the semiconductor chip, the bonding wire and the conductor terminal are encapsulated with an insulator.
In the semiconductor device like this, a so-called SON type semiconductor device is known in which a conductor terminal is exposed from an insulator.
Furthermore, in order to reduce the exposure failure of the conductor terminal of the SON type semiconductor device like this, a fabrication process of a conductor terminal is known in which the conductor terminal is formed with the use of a conductor so that an adhesion to a substrate is reduced under a predetermined condition, and the adhesion between the substrate and the conductor terminal is reduced for removal under a predetermined condition after its encapsulation process step (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 JP-A-2003-078076
In the fabrication process of the traditional SON type semiconductor device like this, a leadframe needs to be prepared so as to match the size of a semiconductor chip or the arrangement of electrode pads formed on the top surface of the semiconductor chip. In other words, a leadframe of particular specifications must be prepared for each semiconductor chip.
In addition, according to the traditional fabrication process, a dice bonding process step, a wire bonding process step, a resin encapsulation process step, and a separation process step cannot be combined into a series of process steps. Therefore, since semiconductor devices in midstream of fabrication dwell until they are processed by the subsequent process step, the time required to fabricate a semiconductor device is increased.